Un Soir de Noël
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Décembre 1985, un sorcier est de retour sur le sol Anglais. La tempête de neige est violente et peu de monde ose sortir. Pourtant, dans la ville du Surrey, devant une maison festive de Privet Drive, la petite forme d'un enfant magique est allongé dans la neige, frigorifié. l'homme prendra alors la décision de le sauver et de le protéger.


**Un Soir de Noël**

La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours sur quasi l'ensemble de l'Angleterre. Le mois de décembre était bien entamé et les rues étaient illuminées de milliers de lumières des décorations suspendues, annonçant la période des fêtes de fin d'année.

Un coup de vent glacial fit frissonner les quelques rares personnes présentes, parmi lesquelles un homme blond marchait, appréciant la liberté retrouvée il y a quelques heures seulement. Il murmura quelques mots et une douce chaleur le traversa, avant qu'il ne continu son chemin, passant dans la faible foule sans que celle-ci ne fasse attention à sa présence.

Il était tout de même fou à quel point le monde, magique ou non, pouvait changer en quarante ans tout en restant profondément le même.  
Il prit place au comptoir d'un petit café encore ouvert, commanda un thé pour se réchauffer et observa la foule.

Oui, les enfants avaient juste grandit, vieillit et fait leur vie. Puis était né des enfants et peut-être même des petits-enfants pour certains. Combien d'entre eux ne connaissent son nom que pour les horreurs faites par son traître de frère ? Sûrement tout le monde, malheureusement. Son jumeau qui est mort de sa propre main. Mais trop de mal avait été fait et Albus l'avait fait enfermer, à tort, à la suite d'un long combat.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé et ferma les yeux. Il avait cru devenir fou là-bas, enfermé. Encore heureux que sa nature vampirique ait pu le maintenir en vie. Certes, il manquait de sang et il avait peut-être tué plusieurs animaux qui avaient eut le malheur d'approcher sa cellule de trop près. Mais ce n'était que pur survit. Il finit son thé en plusieurs longues gorgées avant de déposer quelques pièces et sortir de nouveau dans les rues. Il était temps de trouver un lieu d'habitation. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester dehors plus longtemps. Il se faufila dans une ruelle vide et disparu par les ombres, laissant sa magie le guider.

Quand il en ressortit, il était dans une petite ruelle moldu à première vue et pas un seul bruit se faisait entendre dans la tempête de neige. Du moins, ce qu'il crut en premier avant qu'il n'entende le grattement d'un outil au sol ainsi qu'une respiration rapide. Il y avait une personne. Il plissa les yeux essayant de voir à travers la masse neigeuse, mais rien ne lui parvint. Il décida d'avancer, se guidant avec le bruit.

L'avancée se faisait trop doucement au goût du vampire, mais il ne pouvait se déplacer de nouveau par les ombres au risque de s'éloigner plus qu'autre chose. Le bruit de grattement dans la neige cessa suivit d'un bruit de chute, puis plus rien.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'une odeur ne le frappe vivement. Du sang. La personne était blessée et les battements de cœur semblaient diminuer de plus en plus. Il finit par voir une tache sombre au milieu de tout ce blanc. Il s'approcha et plus il avançait, plus son sang se glaça à la vue du petit corps étendu dans la neige. Un enfant.

Il le prit rapidement contre lui, refermant les plaies et lançant un sort de réchauffement d'un revers de main avant de jeter un œil vers la maison. Les lumières étaient allumées et il y avait une certaine ambiance. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un grand sapin où une vingtaine de cadeaux semblaient s'empiler. Il y avait 4 personnes et un chien.

\- Où est le monstre ? demande la plus grosse femme.  
\- Dehors, dit le gros homme avec grand sourire. Ce petit monstre doit être en train de déblayer devant la maison. Vu la tempête de neige, il va en avoir pour toute la nuit.  
\- Tu es trop bon Vernon. À ta place, je l'aurais déjà noyé comme le chien galeux qu'il est.  
\- Cet anormal doit apprendre où est sa place puis il nous fait gagner de l'argent tout en diminuant le travail que je dois faire, dit la femme maigre. Puis sans cela, mon pauvre Didi n'aurait pas eut ses vingt-trois cadeaux cette année.

Le vampire baissa les yeux vers la petite forme contre lui et serra les dents. Encore un enfant magique maltraité par des moldus. Bien, s'ils ne voulaient pas du garçon, alors il en prendrait soin. Il laissa une trace magique contre la maison et disparut de nouveau.

Il suivit les traces magiques de l'enfant, et c'est avec surprise qu'il arriva dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Godric Hollow. Il était devant une maison plus ou moins en état dont le portique était rempli de mots et de bouquets de fleurs. Il lança un sort de détection avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse quand il fut sûr du lieu.

En entrant, il sentit tout de suite la mort. Il ferma la porte et allongea le garçonnet sur un canapé du salon. Il devait le soigner au plus vite. Il fit venir à lui une couette ainsi que plusieurs vêtements chaud et potions de soins. Il espérait que l'enfant passerait la nuit sans soucis.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour qu'il termine les soins et soupire de soulagement. Il le prit de nouveau entre ses bras et monta les escaliers. Il vit une porte ouverte au fond, teinté de résidu de magie noire. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et fut arrêté par l'état de la chambre tout comme le nom sur la porte. Harry Potter. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt ? La cicatrice, la maison et le lieu...

Il fit quelque rangement rapide et transforma ce qui fut un berceau en un lit simple avant de l'allonger. Il caressa son front délicatement avant de glisser entre ses bras une peluche de lion après l'avoir nettoyé. Il mit un sort de surveillance et descendit dans le salon pour souffler.

Ils devaient partir... Mais peut-être pouvaient-ils rester ici, au moins pour l'hiver. Il devait aller chercher un sapin et le décorer, puis acheter des cadeaux. Mais surtout… Il devait aller rendre une visite aux Dursley. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui, encore moins le laisser sans surveillance. Il demanderait à sa famille restante si elle voudrait bien le garder pour la journée. Mais en attendant, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser vers un peu de repos bien mérité.

Ce fut le sort de surveillance qui l'éveilla en sursaut. Il monta rapidement dans la chambre pour trouver l'enfant bien réveillé, mais effrayé. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens. Il vit qu'il essayait de se relever et quitter le lit surtout.

\- Harry non ! Ne bouge pas bonhomme, tu es malade.  
\- Qui c'est Harry ? dit l'enfant de sa voix un peu cassée, avant de poser ses deux petites mains sur la bouche.

Le garçonnet avait arrêté de bouger et le regardait avec terreur. Il tremblait d'avoir posé une simple question. Le Vampire sut qu'il devrait définitivement aller tuer ces foutus monstres. Mais en attendant, il s'approcha simplement d'Harry et posa une main tendre sur la tête, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- C'est toi, Harry, c'est ton nom, enfant. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter.  
\- Je m'appelle pas monstre ? dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.  
\- Non. Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un monstre ou un… anormal. Tu es un sorcier et surtout avant tout, un enfant. Un simple enfant. As-tu froid ? Mal ? Faim peut-être ?  
\- Je peux manger ? Mais Oncl' Vernon m'a déjà donné à mangé ce matin.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration pour calmer toute sa colère et garder toute la patience du monde pour défaire le "dressage", car c'est ce dont il s'agissait, de Harry. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais il devait le faire avant que quelqu'un de mal attentionné n'en profite d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il prit place sur le lit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute moi bien Harry. T une retourneras jamais chez eux d'accord ? Tu vas être sous MA responsabilité. Tu es prêt à entendre les nouvelles règles ?  
\- Hm-hm ?... O... Oui Monsieur.  
\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour la première règle, mais je veux que tu sois polie. Toujours dire : bonjour, s'il vous plaît, merci et au revoir. N'hésite jamais à me poser des questions Harry, jamais. Pour les repas, tu mangeras trois repas par jour. Matin, midi et soir. Ensuite, on passe pour l'hygiène. Le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, un lavage minimum du corps avec brossage de dents obligatoirement. Le soir un bain ou une douche avant dormir et de nouveau brossage des dents. Encore une fois, si tu as besoin, tu demanderas de l'aide. Avant de manger toujours te laver les mains. Pour le reste de la journée, tu feras ce que tu veux. Bien que je ne te cache pas que pour le moment, tu risques d'être souvent fatigué et dormir souvent.

Harry a la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Manger ? Se laver ? Il a vraiment le droit à tout ça ? Et faire ce qu'il veut l'après-midi ? Mais... et ses corvées ?

\- Harry, reste concentré veux-tu ?  
\- Pardon monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends que ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup, mais tu y arriveras. Pour ce qui est de tes "corvées", je demande simplement que ta chambre soit propre et qu'une fois ta toilette faite, que la salle de bain, ce soit un minimum rangé. Attention Harry, je ne te demande pas de faire le ménage complet compris ? Je veux simplement que tu ranges les choses une fois que tu as fini de les utiliser. D'accord ?  
\- Oui Monsieur, mais… et le ménage et le repas et puis…  
\- Je vais tout faire Harry. En quelques coups de baguettes, ce sera fait. Bien, il est encore tôt, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- J'ai… j'ai un peu faim et… hésita t-il.  
\- Et quoi mon bonhomme ?

L'homme se pencha sur l'enfant et le prit entre ses bras pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry se sentit rougir terriblement, mais ne refusa pas la tendresse du plus âgé.

\- Je vais vraiment rester avec vous ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser hein ?  
\- Jamais je te laisserais, promis. Allez petit chenapan, je vais t'habiller et on va aller rendre visite à ma tante. Elle est aussi une grande sorcière et je suis certain qu'elle a quelque chose à manger par rapport à ici. Du coup rappel moi ce qu'il faut faire ?  
\- Salle de bain !  
\- C'est bien bravo, je suis fier de toi.

Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et le mena dans la salle de bain. Il prit le temps de le choyer, ainsi que lui donner deux potions, vérifier les moindres blessures avant de l'habiller chaudement avec des anciennes affaires de James qu'il diminua en taille. Il fit de même avec les chaussures, le manteau et d'agrandir un ancien bonnet d'Harry ainsi que des gants avant de le reprendre entre ses bras et, d'un tour de baguette, les rendre invisibles avant de sortir de la maison. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais l'enfant était en meilleur état.

\- Je vais te laisser un moment avec Tante Bathilda d'accord ? Promis je reviendrais te chercher, mais il faut que je fasse quelques petits trucs d'adultes puis c'est Noël, tu as bien mérité des cadeaux non ?  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Et bien oui, tu es bon garçon Harry.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison voulue. L'homme frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme leur sourit grandement en reconnaissant l'homme blond.

\- Et bien, si je m'y attendais. Entre Gellert, je viens de faire des crêpes.  
\- Merci Tante Bathilda. Dit-il en entrant et refermant la porte. Tu dis bonjour Harry ?  
\- Bonjour Madame, dit-il timidement.  
\- Bonjour bonhomme.

Le vampire se baissa un peu pour permettre à Bathilda d'embrasser les joues fraîches de l'enfant. Elle déposa bruyamment ses lèvres sur les petites joues rougies de l'enfant et fit mille baisers. (Nda: LE bisou de grand-mère par excellence)

Gellert ricana et déposa Harry au sol pour de lui enlever son manteau et son écharpe avant que sa tante n'attrape une de ses petites mains et l'emmène vers la cuisine un peu rustique pour manger des crêpes avec un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

Il enleva ses propres affaires et vint s'installer non loin du jeune garçon ayant déjà la bouche pleine de crêpe et une moustache chocolaté. Il se saisit d'une des crêpes sur la haute pile présente dans l'assiette et commence doucement à la manger. Sa condition faisant qu'il ne peut complètement manger comme les humains, mais pour rien au monde, il ne dirait non à ces petites douceurs après autant de temps en prison. La vieille femme sourit regarde tendrement les deux garçons. Elle se demande comment les deux se sont retrouvés ensemble, mais elle poserait la question plus tard.

Gellert se lève de sa chaise et s'étire avant de déposer tendrement un baiser au-dessus de la tête de Harry qui vient de finir sa troisième crêpe avant de se tourner vers la vieille femme.

\- J'ai... quelques trucs à faire d'important aujourd'hui et des achats pour Noël. Je peux te le laisser pour la journée ?  
\- Mais oui va, je vais m'en occuper du petit poussin. Files faire tout ce dont t'as besoin de faire. Reviens pour le dîner au moins. T'as des choses à me raconter.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Tante Bathilda. Je lui ai donné deux potions ce matin. Une de nutrition et une Pimentine. Si tu as ce qu'il faut, tu pourrais lui en redonner une de chaque, ce midi ? J'ai vraiment peur qu'il finisse par tomber malade.  
\- Je vais en prendre soin va. Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas infirme. Ce n'est pas un enfant qui va me faire peur. Allez files, Oust.

Il secoua la tête alors que la vieille femme le poussait, sans résultat, vers la sortie.

\- Sois sage Harry, dit-il.  
\- Oui monsieur !

Le vampire ébouriffe les cheveux de Harry avant de partir par les ombres. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Dans la petite cuisine de la vieille maison, Bathilda était en train de surveiller le garçon. Il allait bientôt terminer sa quatrième crêpe. Il semblait heureux mais méfiant. Puis il était maigre et petit. D'après ses souvenirs, il a cinq ans et elle est certaine que, pour le si peu qu'elle ait vu les Potter, aucun d'eux n'était à ce point petit. James était même plutôt grand, frôlant bien le mètre quatre-vingt. Elle poserait la question quand Gellert reviendra. Elle rangea le reste de crêpes et nettoya la cuisine alors que le jeune garçon n'osait pas bouger. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose avec lequel tu pourras t'occuper.

Harry prit timidement la main et se laissa entraîner dans un long couloir, puis à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une chambre aux couleurs délavées. Elle lui lâcha la main et ouvrit un placard. D'un coup de baguette, elle en sortit un gros coffre près du gros tapis qui était au centre de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et Harry vit tout de suite que c'était un coffre à jouets.  
Bathilda se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

\- Voilà, je vais te laisser avec tout cela. Tu peux jouer avec ce que tu veux et si t'es fatigué, n'hésite pas à te reposer dans le lit. Les draps sont propre, je les ai changés il y a quelques jours. Je viendrais te chercher pour manger. Est-ce que ça te va ?  
\- Je… je peux vraiment jouer ?  
\- Mais oui mon petit poussin. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?  
\- Oncl' Vernon et tante Pétunia disaient que mes mains de sale anormal devaient pas salir les jouets de Dudley. Je veux pas salir les jouets, Madame.  
\- Tututut… pas de Madame avec moi. Appelle moi Tatie plutôt. Et puis tu n'as pas les mains sales va. Si t'as le moindre souci ou si tu te fait mal, tu viendras me voir. Je te soignerais à grand coup de pommade et de bisou. Compris ?  
\- Oui mad… Tatie Bathilda.  
\- T'es mignon.

Elle lui fit quelques bisous sur les joues avant de le laisser dans la pièce. Seul. Harry se mord la lèvre et regarde derrière lui, croyant qu'elle va revenir et le punir. Mais non, elle ne revient pas. Timidement, il s'approche du grand coffre ouvert et prend une peluche en forme de chat avec un drôle de chapeau de sorcier marron sur la tête. Il commence alors à jouer, calmement gardant en vu la porte.

Deux heures sont passées et Bathilda décide de monter voir ce que fait l'enfant. Elle dépose sa plume de côté et décide prendre une pause dans la nouvelle édition de l'histoire de la magie qu'elle écrit. Elle monte les marches et découvre Harry ayant retiré ses chaussures, allongé à même le tapis, en train de jouer avec des petites voitures.

\- Tu t'amuses bien Harry ? demande t-elle gentiment.

Le garçon sursaute, faisant tomber quelques unes des figurines non loin. Il a les petites joues rouges et plisse un peu des yeux. La vieille sorcière s'approche et regarde Harry dans les yeux.

\- Ou… Oui. Oui mad… Tatie.  
\- Dis-moi petit poussin, sais-tu lire ?  
\- Un peu… Je lisais les recettes cuisine, quand je devais faire à manger, dans le livre de tante Pétunia.

Elle prend place sur le lit non loin et fait signe au garçon de s'asseoir. D'un geste de baguette, elle fait venir son propre livre de cuisine. Elle l'ouvre et le présente au garçon assis à côté d'elle, les jambes se balançant nerveusement.

\- Peux-tu me lire ce qui est marqué là ? demande t-elle en pointant du doigt le titre.  
\- Ta...tarte… tarte à la… mééé...mélasse. Tarte à la mélasse.  
\- Bien. Très bien.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne d'un pas. Elle tourne un peu les pages et tourne le livre de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Et là ? peux-tu me lire ce qui est écrit ici ? dit-elle en pointant un mot.  
\- hum… P… heu...Po? Pe… Pa?

Il hésite et plisse beaucoup des yeux. Elle se rapproche d'un pas, le garçon rouvre correctement les yeux, les cligne plusieurs fois et se concentre.

\- Po… Pou… Poulet.  
\- C'est très bien. Et ça me confirme ce que je pensais. Tu veux bien garder tes yeux grands ouverts pour moi, Harry ? Je vais vérifier quelque chose. Promis, ça te fera pas mal.  
\- O… oui, d'accord.

Elle referme le livre et le renvoie à la cuisine avant de prendre de nouveau place à côté du garçonnet. Celui-ci a les yeux très grand ouvert ce qui rend l'instant un peu comique. Elle lance un Lumos de faible intensité et déplace la baguette en demandant à Harry de suivre les mouvements des yeux. Elle finit par éteindre la baguette.

\- Merci Harry c'est bon. Bien tu as des problèmes de vue mon petit poussin. Tu vas donc, peut-être, devoir porter des lunettes. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. Mais… ça va coûter de l'argent…  
\- Laisse tous ces soucis là pour les adultes. Contente-toi de vivre ta vie, d'accord ? Joues, rigoles, cours, fait tout ce que les enfants font. Bien, je retourne travailler. Je vais en profiter pour en informer ton… gardien de ton état.

Elle fit demi-tour bien que ses lèvres étaient pincé de colère. Plus l'enfant parlait, plus elle avait envie d'aller rendre visite à sa foutu famille et leur montrer quelque tour de magie bien douloureux. Mais elle faisait confiance à Gellert pour que leur vie ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir d'ici ce soir. Elle alla se faire un thé teinté d'un fond d'alcool, elle en avait grandement besoin.

Quand sonna l'heure du repas, elle se mit aux fourneaux non sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire à manger pour l'enfant. Son regard vira vers l'assiette encore bien garnie de crêpes. Elle ouvrit le frigidaire et vit qu'il lui restait du fromage, du jambon et pas mal d'œuf. Elle se décida de faire des crêpes salé. Elle passa les prochaines minute à préparer le repas avant d'aller chercher l'enfant. Elle le trouva allongé sur le lit les joues rouges et semblant un peu fiévreux. Elle s'approcha rapidement et posa sa main sur le front. Il était un peu chaud. Elle le réveilla doucement.

\- Hey petit Poussin, tu veux viens manger ?  
\- Oui.

Il s'asseya sur le lit et frotta ses yeux de ses petits poings avant de se lever. Elle lui prit la main et le mena vers la salle de bain. Elle lui fit laver les mains et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent place sur la table de la cuisine. Elle lui tendit en premier plusieurs potions qu'il avala, non sans grimacer. Il mangea bien deux crêpes avant d'être repus. Elle lui proposa un dessert mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien avaler de plus. Elle le renvoya jouer quand il tenta de prendre les assiettes pour les laver, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il joua encore un moment avant de vraiment bailler et retourner dans le lit. Bathilda arriva dans la chambre au même moment et l'aida à se mettre sous les couvertures.

\- Tatie… dit-il timidement.  
\- Oui Harry ?  
\- Tu… Tu veux bien me lire une histoire magique ?  
\- Une histoire magique ?  
\- Oui… s'il te plaît….  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de livre pour enfant mais je peux te raconter l'histoire de la magie.

Elle prit la chaise de bureau et le transforma en un fauteuil moelleux avant de s'installer dedans. Elle croisa ses jambes et réfléchis un instant avant de commencer à parler.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que la magie était là dès la création du monde. Oh pas en très grande quantité mais elle était là, donnant quelques dons aux créatures. Pouvoir se fondre dans le décor, se soigner plus vite, tisser des toiles par exemple. Puis nous avons évolué et l'humain est apparu comme les gobelins ou les elfes de maison par exemple. Ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui mais il était là. Le premier vrai sorcier recensé date d'il y a presque 4000 ans. Il reste peu de trace de son passage à part une fresque murale dans une grotte. Il aurait eut de grand pouvoir. Il a eut des enfants et ses enfants ont eut à leur tour des enfants. La magie était là et c'est ainsi qu'est apparu la magie comme on la connaît aujourd'hui.

Harry combattait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir et continuer d'écouter l'histoire de si grands pouvoirs. Bathilda voyait bien que le garçonnet luttait contre le sommeille et ça la faisait grandement sourire.

\- Il faut savoir qu'au départ nous vivions plus ou moins tous en harmonie. Mais certaines races ont voulus prendre leur indépendance et puis l'homme étant ce qu'il est, nous nous somme cru supérieur. Il y a eut plusieurs grands combat avant qu'un semblant de paix ne règne entre tout le monde. Ce fut réellement le chaos quand il y eut une coupure entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers. L'arrivée de croyances et Dieux de pacotilles nous ont fait passer pour des monstres. Tu es un peu jeune pour que je te raconte tout mais on n'a pas été aimé. On a dû se cacher.

La vieille sorcière réfléchit pour savoir comment continuer quand elle regarde vers le lit. Il s'est finalement endormie. Elle le borda et embrassa son front avant de le laisser dormir non sans se diriger vers sa propre chambre pour une petite sieste. Après tout, elle est plutôt âgée.

Il est presque seize heures quand la vieille sorcière s'éveille. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et tombe sur Harry qui, sur la pointe des pieds, est en train d'essayer d'attraper un pot de confiture. Elle secoue la tête et le fit voleter sur la table, provoquant le sursaut d'Harry. Elle s'approche du garçon et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Bien dormi ?  
\- O… Oui. Hum... Il revient quand ?...  
\- Bientôt Poussin.

Alors qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, ils virent tous deux apparaître Gellert dans le salon. Il fit un petit sourire avant de se baisser et ouvrir les bras. Harry hésita à peine avant de se lancer entre les bras du vampire. L'homme le souleva entre ses bras pour le câliner. Il lui avait manqué tout de même. Il s'approcha de sa tante pour la saluer d'un baiser sur la joue. Il prit place sur une chaise et laissa Harry assit sur ses genoux.

\- Alors tu me racontes ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui ! Alors bah après avoir mangé les crêpes, tatie m'a montré un coffre a jouet. J'ai beaucoup joué avec les voitures et les figurines. Puis bah à un moment on est venu manger mais j'étais fatigué. Du coup j'ai dodo après mangé et pis vala t'es arrivé.  
\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose Poussin ? demande la vieille femme en tendant une tasse de thé à Gellert.  
\- Euh… Ah oui avant dodo, Tatie m'a raconté l'histoire de la magie ! Enfin un peu.  
\- Tu as aimé ? s'enquit Gellert.  
\- Oui ! Beaucoup.  
\- C'est bien. Tiens et si tu allais voir dans la chambre, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est Noël et que les bons garçons avaient des cadeaux. Tu ne veux pas aller vérifier si tu n'en as pas ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand et partit en courant. L'homme tourna son regard vers sa grande-tante. Elle lui raconta en détail la journée et son inquiétude concernant la mauvaise vue d'Harry. Il lui fit part de son côté de ce qu'il avait accomplis dans la journée. Son passage en premier à la banque pour connaître un peu les finances du garçon et s'il y avait des testaments pour ses parents ; ce qui était le cas. Puis de sa virée dans les magasins pour les jouets, les habits et tout ce qu'il fallait. Des petits bruit de pas leur firent tourner leur regard vers les escalier et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils virent arriver Harry dans un nouveau pyjama bleu foncé duveteux avec marqué sur le haut "My Dad is a great Wizard" en doré. Il tenait contre lui une peluche magique éléphant qui pouvait prendre n'importe quelle couleur. Elle avait actuellement un beau jaune poussin. Harry avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire. Il s'arrêta non loin et leur présenta Albert l'éléphant. Ce qui fit rire les deux adultes.

C'est dans la douceur de la vieille maison que la petite famille passa les prochains jours. Harry reprenait un peu plus confiance en lui et devenait de plus en plus curieux, voir même pointu dans ses questions. Il put ainsi guérir tranquillement.

Sa mauvaise vue fut associée à une myopie génétique. C'est sans aucun problème qu'elle fut envoyé aux oubliettes grâce à une potion et un sort vampirique. Quand ce fut fait, Harry repris le chemin de l'école. Pas complètement cependant, restant le plus souvent chez tatie Bathilda et apprenant beaucoup sur la magie grâce à son gardien.

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil et la douce chaleur du Printemps arrivèrent, Gellert prit la décision de déménager loin de L'Angleterre. Pas ostensiblement loin, mais assez pour qu'Harry puisse vivre son enfance tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'en plein mois de mai, ils déménagèrent en France, non loin de la frontière Suisse et Italienne, dans un petit village sorcier d'une trentaine de personnes.

Dans les même moment les papiers d'adoption furent enfin signé et validé par "l'Organisme Gouvernemental Magique" même. Ce fut après plusieurs longues semaines de combats et de preuves tangibles que les hauts placés du monde sorcier acceptèrent enfin de laisser la garde de "l'élu" à un ancien détenu de Nurmengard. L'adoption fut complète. Magique et par le Sang. Harry se vit alors récompensé par une teinte de cheveux plus clair, quelques centimètres en plus et quelques dons de magie vampirique. Ses yeux verts prirent un aspect un peu plus bleuté, gardant malgré tout le vert comme teinte majoritaire.

Il fallut attendre trois ans avant que Gellert ne trouve la raison pour laquelle la marque maudite sur le front de son fils ne put être soigné par les moyens habituels. Un Horcruxe. Une saloperie de morceaux d'âme du foutu mage noir de pacotille. L'affaire fut réglée en un weekend dans une tribu en Afrique Centrale par un grand Chaman et maître gourou. L'homme était âgé et presque aveugle, mais sa magie était sauvage et libre. Quand ils furent seuls, Harry dormant dans la case des guérisseurs, l'homme prit la parole.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez, Maître vampire, que par le rituel fait, la grande prophétie qui était relié à l'enfant vient d'être annulé. Il est libre, mais ses protecteurs ne le sont pas. L'homme sombre et le chien noir sont tous deux prisonniers.

Les yeux presque blanc du Chaman se plongèrent dans ceux bleu du Vampire, le jugeant.

\- Maître Vampire… ne laissez pas votre ancien compagnon continuer ses... "manipulations". Même si c'est pour le plus grand bien.

Ainsi plusieurs jours plus tard, la petite famille Grindelwald rentra chez eux. Gellert envoya un message à Bathilda pour lui parler de ce qu'avait dit le Chaman. Elle lui promit de jeter un œil sur les événements et de, si besoin, contacter Dumbledore pour en savoir plus. Elle était historienne après tout, elle pouvait bien se renseigner sur Harry Potter et les événements qui furent liés à la nuit tragique.

Lord Sirius Black, non coupable. Un Sorcier emprisonné à tort. Ce fut le titre de nombreux journaux de novembre 1989. Il fut ainsi prouvé que l'homme était un animagus, mais surtout qu'il n'était ni un mangemort, ni le gardien du secret de Godric's Hollow. Il passa plusieurs jours en soin psychiatrique avant de finir par loger chez Bathilda où il apprit à connaître son filleul et l'homme qui l'avait recueilli.

Le temps passe et arrive le jour tant attendu de l'entrée au collège. Harry reçu sa lettre à son nouveau nom. Ils firent les premiers achats par Hibou, ne voulant pas passer trop de temps dans les rues sorcières, au risque d'être abordé trop souvent. Ils finirent les achats quelques semaines plus tard, un jour où il y avait moins de monde.

Le Poudlard Express, sublime train à vapeur rouge et brillant, siffle pour le départ. Harry est confiant, bien qu'un peu triste de partir si loin de sa famille. Ils s'embrassent, s'enlacent une dernière fois, longuement, avant que le jeune sorcier ne monte dans le train et que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Il est onze heures. Sur le quai, Gellert efface une larme de fierté de voir son fils partir au collège. Sirius, sous sa forme d'animagus, se dit qu'il l'aurait bien accompagné, juste pour revivre ce voyage en train. Mais il avait un loup-garou à retrouver.

Le garçon est plongé dans la future nouvelle édition de l'histoire de la magie. Sa tante l'ayant spécialement sortie en avance pour lui. Il est noté de multiple remarque, prouvant l'authenticité de l'écrit. La porte s'ouvre une première fois sur un garçon roux qui demande à s'installer. Il hausse les épaules et laisse l'autre à ses occupations.

\- Au fait, je suis Ron, Ron Weasley.  
\- Harrison Grindelwald, réponds Harry en levant pour la première fois son regard vers le garçon.

Celui-ci pâlit horriblement avant de rougir, de colère.

\- G.. Gr…. Grin… Mage noir ! Tu es un foutu mage noir ! Je refuse de rester assis ici.

Le rouquin se lève et sort en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Harry hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. Il en est fier de son nom. Dommage que l'histoire ne raconte que de telles inepties dessus. La porte s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard sur un blond qui demande la même chose que le roux. Comme la fois précédente, il ne fait que hausser les épaules et accepte le nouveau venu.

\- Il paraîtrait que tu as fait fuir Weasley d'ici.  
\- En effet. Mon Nom de famille ne lui aurait pas plus. Je serais un mage noir selon ses dires.  
\- Draco Malfoy, dit le blond en tendant sa main.  
\- Harrison Grindelwald, enchanté.

Draco se tend un moment avant de sourire. Les deux se serrent la main et le silence se fait. Le jeune blond sort un livre de potion et c'est ainsi que continu le voyage, entrecoupé d'un repas partagé. L'un fait par sa tante, l'autre par ses elfes de maison.

Ils racontèrent des anecdotes de leur enfance, leurs matières préférées ainsi que quelques astuces magiques. Ils parlèrent aussi magie noire et politique. Ils furent rejoints par deux autres personnes au cours du trajet.

L'arrivée fut de nuit. C'est ensemble qu'ils traversèrent le lac de Poudlard et entrèrent dans la grande salle. À la table des professeur, un homme en noir regardait Harry curieusement. L'enfant ne ressemblait en rien à James et était proche de son filleul, le fils de Lord Malfoy. Le directeur était aussi un peu inquiet, un aucun enfant ressemblait à ce qu'aurait dû être Harry Potter. Le garçon était-il absent ? Pourtant d'après le relevé, qu'il avait eue entre les mains, tout le monde avait répondu. Il aurait certainement dû faire attention aux noms.

Le Choixpeau fit sa chanson habituelle, prônant les qualités des différentes maisons. Il y eut des applaudissements puis le silence. La professeure leur demanda qu'à l'appel de leur nom, ils viennent s'asseoir sur le tabouret et il seront coiffé du Choixpeau qui les répartira dans leur maison.

La première appelée fut répartie dans la maison Poufsouffle. Provoquant l'applaudissement de la table aux couleurs jaune et noir. La liste se poursuivit et enfin, après une certaine Daphné Greengrass, qui fut réparti à Serpentard, la professeure fut en silence un petit instant, semblant lire plusieurs fois son parchemin avant de toussoter pour se reprendre.

\- Harrison Gr… Grindelwald !  
\- PARDON ?!

À la table des professeurs, l'honorable directeur, qui venait de s'exclamer, devint très pâle avant de chuter au sol, évanouie. Provoquant moult murmures aussi bien par la réaction du directeur que par le nom de l'élève. Harry soupira en roulant de yeux avant de se diriger fièrement vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut posé par une main tremblante sur sa tête.

"Hummm… Harry Potter… ou plutôt Harrison Grindelwald. Non t'en fait pas enfant, je ne révèlerai rien de ton secret. Bien qu'il soit très facile de le deviner. Voyons voir. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage dans ta vie et voue une loyauté sans limite à ta famille. Tu as de grandes ambitions, tu veux faire tes preuves et leur montrer ta vraie nature. Mais aussi une grande soif d'apprendre… Mais pour toi le mieux sera..."

\- SERPENTARD !

La salle resta silencieuse et Harry se leva, retira le Choixpeau en le posant sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table attribuée. Il devait contacter son père le soir même, il avait gagné son pari en allant dans la maison Serpentard. Il demanderait aussi quelques Gallions en plus pour avoir fait évanouir le vieux barbu de directeur ; souvenir à l'appuie. Puis certainement que celui-ci, qui reprenait un peu des couleurs assis sur son siège, voudrait les voir et avoir quelques explications. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé un soir de Noël et qu'aujourd'hui il entrait enfin dans le monde magique. Pour ce Noël, il offrira quelque chose de grand à son père, après tout, il devait lui devait sa vie.

* * *

Petit OS de Yule/Noël  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
N'hésitez pas à fav ou review si ça vous a plu  
ça ne vous coûte rien.  
cœur dans vos face les lutins.


End file.
